


hallway suprise

by Raynekitty



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynekitty/pseuds/Raynekitty
Summary: Clary confronts Alec about Jace and gets a shocking response.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 4





	hallway suprise

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing!

Clary walkd down the hall towards the infermary where Alec was coming from.  
"Are Jace and Simon alright?" asked Clary.  
"You could have gotten us all killed." said Alec.  
"I`m sorry Alec i just wanted to save Simon." Clary said.  
"I told Jace you mundanes would get someone hurt." said Alec.  
"I am not a mundane." said Clary.  
"I think you should leave Clary before you get someone killed." said Alec.  
"Really? Well if only you had as much courage telling Jace you love him as telling me to leave." said Clary. Alec grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. Clary thinking Alec was going to threaten her was completely surprised when he kissed her instead. He gently kissed her slowly moving his hand from around her neck to behind her head pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. Clary found herself enjoying the kiss and kissed him back with just as much passion wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs up around his waist. Clary moved her lips down to Alec`s neck biting down while tracing a rune through his shirt as he bit down on her neck as well.  
"Um guys what is going on?" asked Isabelle.  
"Alec can we move this to your room please?" asked Clary. Alec picked her up and carried her to his room leaving Isabelle starring after them completely confused.


End file.
